


Crossing His Boundaries

by h2j0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2j0404/pseuds/h2j0404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...loneliness took a huge part in the tiny place inside his boundary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing His Boundaries

Hyukjae used to be lonely. He used to.

Majoring Medical Informatics in his current university was not the best choice of his life. His father had been the one who always decided which path of live he should take, which people he had to socialize with, which things were forbidden for him to do or encounter.

Since he was just a little kid, he had been experiencing how it feels to be lonely. When he grew up a little bit older, he realized he was always lonely. And soon after that, he learned how lonely he was.

He never really had a friend. Since he was in elementary, his schoolmates always thought that he was the arrogant type and also a loner. He never did anything that was from outside of ‘his boundaries’. People who recognize him knew that ‘his boundaries’ belong to the imaginary lines between the things he never did or the things they guessed he would never do and the thing ‘that arrogant people like him does’. But actually for him, the boundaries were the practically visible lines between the limitation given by his father and the real world.

When he was in elementary, he never lent his things to his any of his classmates. He never shared food with other people like children in his age did, he always ate alone, did everything alone, studied alone. It went like that until he reached high school. He had always been the smart, good in speech, arrogant, and inconsiderate Lee Hyukjae to everyone.

As the time goes, ‘his boundaries’ were not longer what he used to follow and loathe. It had been his real boundaries, has been a part of his hateful life.

And loneliness took a huge part in the tiny place inside his boundary. 

Not until last semester, not until he met the ‘earphone guy’.

Never in his live he decided to take something at his own risk until last semester. He took evening classes in Theater and Dance faculty to learn what he decided to pour his love into, without his father knowing. Ever since that time, he began to take the subway every night to his now own apartment instead of taking his own car. He chose that way in order to get some nap after that tiring day in the trip instead of driving 20 kilometers away in nights.

And since his first evening taking the subway, he met the so-called earphone guy. He was the only people who usually sit in the subway carriage with him. He never cared to know if they were also the only ones taking the subway in that kind of time.

Hyukjae called him the earphone guy because he didn’t know his name and he always had earphones plugged to his ear and ipod held in his hand. The guy was brunette and Hyukjae had to admit that he was pretty good looking. The guy was practically looked like people in his university, though he never really observed anyone, he assumed that he was maybe around his age.

What made it different was when Hyukjae began to feel something different in those 15 minutes subway ride. He knew what loneliness was and it felt like creeping out from him and stormed him back harshly after the guy left for his stop.

He felt he had enough already after the 3rd week of the rides.

He never thought he would cross his boundaries until that night.

Talking to or answering perfect stranger about insignificant things.

The earphone guy always entered the subway later than Hyukjae but left earlier. That night was like the usual nights. He took the ride and sat in the same carriage as Hyukjae’s like everyday but he didn’t take his usual seat, he sat beside Hyukjae that night.

But nothing more.

He listened to whatever his ipod produce through his earphone, kept his silence and looked sleepy like usual.

Deep in his heart, Hyukjae was disappointed because he was expecting more. He took a deep breath and suddenly something never thought before crashed into his mind.

He wouldn’t listen to anything I’ll say after all

“Hello, my name is Lee Hyukjae, what’s yours?”

That’s all. He used to do the same thing when he was a child with animals he found near his mansion. Hyukjae kept his silence after that because no answer could be heard. But unlike those young days of loneliness he used to encounter, he was satisfied.  
So the next night…

“I’m majoring Dance in Neul Paran university what did you do until this late every day?”

And so the following nights.

“Today I got scolded by my tutor for not bringing the right dance shoes. But do you know what, I’m more happy being scolded than have to attend those freak classes in my other faculty.”

“I haven’t watch a movie in a while can you recommend me some? I love action and thriller but romance and sitcoms are also my favorite. What do you like to watch? Maybe someday we can watch something together.”

Nights went lighter and happier as his sentence got longer and longer in each day. He didn’t feel lonely again even after he got out from the subway and took a brief walk to his apartment. His sleep began to be way more comfortable and his day became more cheerful.

He thought, he couldn’t be more than happy than he was.

But maybe he was wrong.

That night was practically like other nights. Hyukjae began to begin his own monologue again in a cheerful tone.

“Hey, do you know what I would call you because I never knew your name? ‘The earphone guy’. Does it sound good to your ear? I never knew your name but I bet your name would sound better than this. But really, can’t you just unplug that thing from your ear for a moment and talk to me? It’s a little bit unfair you know, with me telling you all things I want you to know and I never knew a thing about you. Even I don’t know your name.”

Hyukjae never expected the next thing happened to happen in his life. The guy unplugged his earphone for the first time in Hyukjae’s life immediately after Hyukjae stopped talking. His line of vision was still on the ipod he held but Hyukjae was sure he heard the guy talked.

“Hi, my name is Lee Donghae and yours is Lee Hyukjae. I had a part time job in a Japanese restaurant that’s why I’m riding subway this late. While you, Hyukkie, well that’s how I’d been calling you all this time is attending classes in Dance and Theater faculty in Neul Paran University.”

Hyukjae was shocked. He could barely breath and he left his eyes open without any blink for a good minute.

“I know it’s a bit unfair for you but I think I have told you things I want you to know except one. And this is would make the things turned to the opposite.”

The earphone guy, Lee Donghae looked straightly at Hyukjae’s eyes for the first time, smiling so gently a and produced the words that made Hyukjae believed that he would let Donghae cross his boundaries all his want for the rest of his life.

“I like you. I’d love to watch some thriller movies with you this weekend.”


End file.
